Diary of a wimpy kid: Stag union part 1
by bosy111
Summary: Greg and holly like each other but don't know it. will there feeling stay the same after gregs spends his 8th grade at stag union and visit at the start of the 9th, being an olympic tennis player and having a girlfriend! set straight after holly grabs greg's hand sequel up soon if u guys like this one i'll try upload every week plz check out my new suite life on deck story
1. RUN!

This is my first story tell me if you like it.

Diary of a wimpy kid Stag union

no one's POV:

Holly had just grabbed Gregs hand and were watching their siblings argue. Suddenly Rodrick and Heather stopped arguing and looked at Holly and Greg with mad faces. They walked over but half way through they stared to run slipping at areas. Greg shouted "RUN!"

Holly and Greg ran away, still holding hands, as fast as they could; Holly was surprised about how fast Greg could running and how good he was at climbing. He was better than her.

They slowed down when they thought they were safe and burst out laughing. They then felt an arm slam their shoulders and turn around to find 2 chocolaty, angry older siblings. As both are being dragged away they mime a good luck to each other and wave.

Greg's POV:

I'm so dead and is in big trouble. Wish me luck, and Holly.

Holly's POV:

Come on, I'm so dead. Feel bad for Greg, he has Rodrick to dill with.


	2. Big Trouble

Diary of a wimpy kid stag union

Chapter 2 big trouble…

Greg's POV:

I'm so dead, I thought Holly's quick thinking would have stopped them from chasing us. She obviously doesn't like. I'm not worried about the video game ban. I'm worried about going to stag union. Mum and Dad agreed that if I did 1 more thing wrong they will send me to stag union. I don't know how Dad got Mum to agree to it but he did.

I thought they were kidding, but they weren't. They called up the school, paid the money, bought the uniform and sent me upstairs to pack. I'm leaving tomorrow. I don't want to go to stag union, I'll never find a friend like Rowley. Nowhere near as good anyway. I know I'm mean to him and all but I do love like a brother, I like him better than my actual brothers and will miss him more than my actual brothers.

And Holly, we're really good friends now. I can trust with any of my secrets, except my crush one. She's also helps me with homework and sports sometimes. She is also surprisingly good at video games. She is probably the closest person to my high score. If I'm gone she might take over my high score, or get a boyfriend, as I had of lost most of my gaming skills.

The worst part was I couldn't contact them or even tell them I'm going. They'll find out from one of my family members. They have also made it into a full time school, not just on summer break; which by the way they don't have. There's no backing out now.

Holly's POV:

I am in so much trouble, first time in a while actually. My parents are going to be so mad at me, first time in about 5-7 years. I forgot the last time I got in trouble. I would have thought my quick thinking, holding Greg's hand, would have stopped us from getting in trouble. Why would Greg like me anyway? He acts like a friend and treats me like a friend. Sometimes I just get lost in his deep brown eyes and… Holly remember, you're in trouble. I wish good luck to you Greg.

Thank God! I just got away with a weekend grounding, only allowed to teach tennis, and a phone ban; I'm going to text Greg, the phone ban starts after my grounding ends, to see his punishment.

_Hi its Holly, what's your punishment mines just a weekend grounding and a phone ban _

Hm? He's not answering? Wonder why. I'll ask him tomorrow at the country club when he goes there with Rowley. I need to give him his tennis lesson anyway. My favourite thing about it is that I get to spend alone time with Greg and put my arms around him. Fun! I need to get some rest. Man I'm tired. Yawn! I'll just dream about Greg. Tomorrow I'm going to tell him I like him. Wish me good luck!


	3. That's not right

**Diary of a Wimpy kid stag union part 1 chapter 3**

Holly's POV:

On the way to the country club via my bike. Oh good, Rowley's dads cars here; that means Greg's here. I want to find out his punishment and tell him I like him. Also teach him tennis. He's starting to get really good, I might have to stop the tennis lesson and let him move up to high class. Bryce is teaching that. I was going to teach it but I already had the little kids and we tried Patty. Let's just say Gary(made up) moved schools when he left the hospital. The weird thing about Bryce is that he stopped hitting on me. After I told him I like someone else we became friends, not as good as me and Greg but friends. I just hope he's not playing the "friends card" that so many boys play. So I walked into the locker room humming my favourite song, still into you bye paramore well I think that's what they're called, and got dressed in my tennis kit. In the morning I start by giving Greg his tennis lesson, like to start the day off with a smile, then I teach the little kids. Then I have to go to Bryce's tennis lesson even though both me and patty are better than him. I made my way to the tennis court saw Rowley and Patty kissing! That's not right. I took a picture and texted it to Greg but I don't actually see him by the tennis courts. Must still by changing. I walked up and to Patty and Rowley and asked "have any of you kiss freaks seen Greg?"

They jumped apart in embarrassment. Both were as red as an tomato. They both said no. Rowley then asked the most stupid question like ever " I thought he was with you."

Rowley why would I ask where he was if he came with me and he always comes with you anyway," I said in an anxious voice.

Hey Jessie hey Jessie. My ringtone went off. Greg had updated his status, yes I like to know what he's thinking and if it has anything to do with me, to _sick for the rest of the summer no one visit me plz booooooo and are Rowley and Patty dating._ It makes sense now, that's why he's not here. We then started playing tennis. I was so annoyed that I won't be able to give Greg his tennis lesson, its my favourite thing to do at the country club; let me rephrase that, favourite thing to do in the summer. I couldn't even visit him. I can't help but have a feeling like he's trying to avoid us. Why would he avoid his best friend? Well not Patty but me and Rowley are his closest friends here. I'll just see him when we get back to school. I'll just post how I feel about him as a note in his locker but won't put my name. I'll put a question on there to and ask him that question after about a month to see how much he wanted to find out. Its full proof. OW. Patty just hit me with a ball better concentrate. 


	4. Greg's gone

**Diary of a wimpy kid Stag union part** **1 chapter 4**

Holly's POV:

Back at school now feeling ecstatic and poignant. Ecstatic because I can see Greg again and tell him I like him. Poignant because the summers over and I wouldn't be teaching little kids tennis anymore. Hey here comes Rowley, he looks sad. Oh no my lockers open. Crash! Can't let Rowley see my locker, it has pictures of me and Greg in love hearts. Thank god he didn't see, he would tell Greg and things would be awkward as he doesn't like me back.

Rowley's POV:

I can't believe Gregs gone to stag union, he's my best friend, what am I going to do? Hey there's Holly I can talk to her about it. Crash! Wonder why she slammed her locker shut. " Hey Holly," I say with my traumatized voice.

"What's up Rowley?" She asked me.

" The sky, and Gregs changed schools to stag union," I said bursting into tears.

Holly just stood still in shock it was so weird. I knew it would affect her but not this much. She looks more shocked than I was when I found out.

Holly's POV:

_Gregs changed schools to stag union_

Those words stuck in my head. I couldn't believe it, the love of my life has left my life. I just can't get it into my head that he's gone, I just can't. At least he won't meet any girls there; if he did I would of lost my chance. I'll just see him when they have a break and we can play video games or something. While we are playing ill say by the way I have a crush on you and then win as he would of lost his concentration. Stag union, I better search it online. Wait, how long is he staying for? I'll just ask Rowley, "hey Rowley how long is he staying there for?"

"He's staying there for 2 years and the school don't even have any breaks!" Rowley cried out making people look.

What! No breaks, that means I can't see him. I better search that school on YouTube of the internet.

OMG! This school changes people completely. After the 2 years he will come back as a smart, responsible person. Ewww, that's not the Greg I know. But not the worst part, they do have girls there. They also have a machine that pairs you up with the girl most suited for you. But Greg can't get a date that quickly, he's only been there for less than a week. I think. I will just Skype Greg now as it is free period right now. Ring! Ring! "Hi who are you? Greg someone's calling you. Your holly hills I remember you from first grade, it's me Trista. I'm Gregs girlfriend," Trista kept on talking.

"Bye!" I said quickly.

I have lost my chance. Wait Gregs calling me._hey holly I'm not allowed to talk to anyone outside the school soz by the way I_. Beep. I ended the call. Wait, what was he going to say? I'll ask him when he's back after 2 years. I just hope he would of broken up with Trista by then and even if he didn't I will tell him I have feelings for him. I hope he feels the same. I just realized, Greg didn't pull his hand away. That means he…


	5. Flashback in lessons

Diary of a Wimpy kid Stag union part 1 chapter 5

9th grade

Holly's POV:

Sat down in history, front of the class as its are seating plan, next to Bryce ; we're best friends now. Then are teacher asked if we remembered Greg Heffley. Where does that name sound familiar? Because he's still my crush! I just can't get over him. It was love at first site.

_Flashback_

_I was skating around ,meeting new people, when this face was looking at me. I waited till he turned around to look at him, now all I need to do is to think what I say to a cool face like that. I'll just say hi." Hi I'm Holly hills."_

_Why did that Chirage kid have to ruin everything? Well at least I know his name. Greg. I think he already likes a girl because he had that I'm daydreaming about a girl I like look on his face. Great._

_Flashback end_

Maybe if I didn't call him Fregley I would be dating him.

_Flashback_

_There's Greg. Play it cool Holly. Hi holly he said. Hi Fregley. Fregley, I called him Fregley! Out of all the boys in the school I chose Fregley. We just started becoming Friends. I don't think he likes me though as he passed the note to Patty. How can she not like him though. Back to Fregley problem, I can't follow it will make me look desperate. Next time I see him I'll apologise for the name mix up._

_Flashback end_

Please tell me I heard wrong, Greg and his girlfriend. I can't tell him. I'm not ready.

Bryce's POV:

Did Holly just go into daydream mode when sir said Gregs name? She must really miss him as they were so close. Wait she's back and she looks mad? That's not normal Holly. I've only seen her mad once and that was when I said I cheated on a test but it wasn't this bad. _Ring! Ring! _I got to get out of here, I don't want another broken leg.

Holly's POV:

I better tell Rowley he deserves to know.

**Sorry for the short chapter I just needed to update**


	6. Crushes are out and everyone's surprised

Diary of a wimpy kid stag union part 1 chapter 6

Holly's POV:

Ring! Ring! oh good its lunch, I can tell Rowley. It's been a while since I talked to Rowley. I haven't talked to him since I found out about Greg moving away. Why did he have to move away? Now all I need to do is find Rowley. There I see him, he's on a table with Patty? I can't believe he sunk that low, at least it's not Fregley; wait he has just sat down. This is going to lower my social status. What have I turned into, I sound like Heather. This is what losing love does to me I hope I find love soon. I got to find out why he's sitting with Patty, Ii thought they hated each other. Why is Rowley looking at me with a confused look on his face?

Rowley's POV:

Sat down next to Patty today, as usual. Ever since Greg left I became best friends with Patty and surprisingly Fregley. Greg was right, he would bring my social status down however, he actually brought it up over time as he is less weird. He is now called a average kid. Greg was right though about getting class clown, he just forgot to check. Holly got in there for being the smartest, sportiest and prettiest. I haven't spoke to Holly in a while. Ever since Greg left we went our separate ways. I think Holly kind of liked Greg, I felt something between them change after the talent show. And I also saw Holly grab Greg's hand at Heather's, Holly's sister, sweet 16 party. I also saw the way she looked at Greg during the tennis lessons she gave him. Me and Patty pretended to mess up so we could watch what happened. Wait a minute, she's coming over here?

Holly's POV:

Rowley was so shocked to see me. Can't blame him though, I haven't talk to him in like a year now I think. I told Rowley I need to talk to him in my old upbeat voice which I haven't heard since Greg left. Turns out he was a bit mad at me because then he whispered/shouted(loud whisper) " You talk to me now, after all this time. You left me with my best friends worst enemy. Just because Greg crus wanted to be your friend and then leaves doesn't mean we have to stop being friends. Does it?"

I apologized but all that was my mind was what did Rowley mean to say when he said " crus", what was the word he didn't finish? All I know is that it had something to do with me and Greg. I started daydreaming again but Rowley shock me out of it and asked what I wanted to talk about ? I then told him about in a really exited mode. I would be though, my crush is coming back. But he just stood there , with no expression on his face . He told me he knew but that as the reason we get a month of school. Come on ! I thought we could hang out and maybe get something to eat. Maybe even talk about heather's sweet 16 party. Guess not. I could just sneak into school, tell him to close his eyes, open his hand, put a note in there, kiss him and run. I won't put my name on the note or he will work it out. Great, I just remembered I'm staying at the country club which is 20 miles away from the school. My house is getting painted so me and my family are going to be there for a month. I do live in a mansion.

I should just give up on Greg he already has a girlfriend who's perfect for him. I just don't get it. Why didn't he take his hand away and why was he behind me during the couples dance. He can't. Can he? Maybe he lik no he would of told me by now. I just realised, Trista is not a troubled student, last I heard from her was that she was top class. Not me top class but top class. I guess it's not just for troubled students. Well at least Gregs going out with a good girl and not a bad. Tell you the truth , I would rather he go out with no girl. Me being an acceptation of course.

I just going to the bathroom to cry my heart out. Oh come back we need you, I need you.

Rowley's POV:

OMJ, oh my Joshie, Holly's crying. I got to talk to her, she's way nicer than Patty even though Patty is quite nice now. Darn it she went into the girls toilet! Why do girls always go in there to cry? Boys just go behind the bleachers or in the janitors closet. I tell Patty to go comfort her. She is a girl, a kind of mean one but a girl.

Patty's POV:

Fine I told Rowley and followed Holly. I asked what's up? And as a usual girl with a broken heart she said nothings up and she's fine. I looked at her and asked "what's really up?"

She then said the most shocking that should never come out of a girl that pretty's mouth and it was " I liked liked Greg, I still do. That's the reason why I didn't and I'm still not going to date anyone for 1 more year. Gregs back in a year. I just can't let him go, just check out my locker. Sometimes I just get lost in his deep brown eyes and…"

I cut her off then and there before I was going to puke. She then showed me her locker secretly and she was right, Greg everywhere. A lot from newspaper articles and some from the summer. But Greg and Trista, Yeah I remember her too, are a perfect match. I also saw a tiny dart board with Trista on it, let's just say there were a lot of holes. All I can say is good luck Holly, you will need it. She also told me not to tell anyone especially Rowley. She also asked why I was hanging around Rowley so much. I told her!

Holly's POV:

" your dating Rowley!" I shout so loud that people look and then I have to say I'm kidding, she doesn't want people to know.

I ask when they started dating and she says " ever since you caught me and Rowley kissing in the tennis courts cause we thought you and Greg were still changing."

I nodded. I really should of worked that out. For someone so smart, I haven't been so observant. Patty just said something about the stag union people staying at the country club and Greg giving out a few tennis lessons. Perfect! I going to wear a disguise cause I really don't want Greg to realise that's it's me because then we will have to talk about Heather's sweet 16 party. It will get really awkward and my friend ship with him will disappear, well what's left of it.

_**Greg and Trista will be in the next chapter**_


	7. Great, she's here

**Diary of a wimpy kid stag union part 1 chapter 7**

Greg's POV:

Its so good to be back here. I really missed this place. But I really missed some of my friends, some more than others… And the cool thing is, I'm here with my girlfriend. I can't believe I have a girlfriend and she is an Olympian too. But I am a tennis Olympian so it doesn't really matter. Holly taught me the basics and I progressed from there. Oh no! I just realised we're gonna have to talk about Heather's party. I better go talk to Rowley, I hope he hasn't moved, he always has great ideas. I wonder if him and Holly had stopped being friends when I left? I'll bring Trista along so I can show her off to him- I mean introduce them.

Rowley's POV:

OMJ I just realised, Greg's coming back today! Wait a minute, Holly's at my house and he's probably gonna come visit me. Oh no… I also heard he has a girlfriend and I saw Holly grab his hand at the party. Uh oh… Awkward! I'll just tell Holly to go to the country club when he arrives. _Knock Knock!_

Holly's POV:

_Knock Knock!_ OMG that's gotta be Greg! I heard his voice. I heard a girl's voice too… Didn't sound like Susan, it sounded like- Dang it! Its Trista! I guess those threatening texts with me pretending to be –A didn't work. I better climb out the window- again .

Ouch! I thought iu told Rowley to get me a ladder. Ill just run out from the side door. Greg and Trista holding hands! Gross, I need a bucket; kinda wish it was me- yeah just kinda, nothing more than kinda- hee hee hee. I'll just go to the country club. He's obviously not gonna go there. Not with Trista anyway.

Trista's POV:

I swear I just saw Holly Hills run past. I have to stop this love fest before it begins- again. I read three of his diaries and two of them were an=bout trying to get Holly Hills to like him. I tghink she likes him too because in his yellow diary it said at the end that she grabbed his hand. But I'm sure he can't still like her now. Its been a whole grade. He liked her in the seventh grade and now it's the ninth. He can't have a crush for that long, can he?


End file.
